Alien-Scouts
Alien-Scouts are a group of extraterrestrial RED Scouts TF2 Freaks, created by YouTube user BorMachine. Appearance Alien-Scouts are all RED Scouts with stretched mouths, resembling a Vagineer's mouth, and inflated torsos, They are all RED, with exceptions of younger ones that are BLU, and Futuristic Versions of themselves being cromed Biography Alien-Scouts are Habitants of Mars, that were brought to Earth after a BLU Heavy passed by with a rocket, and one of the Alien-Scouts sneaked on it, They later started growing in population at Earth, where they were starting to arm themselves with Dispensers, that allowed them to shoot lasers out of their mouths, afterwards they started to destroy the military with relative ease, The BLU Heavy with an BLU Engineer both plan on detroying the main source of the Dispensers to the Alien-Scouts, by going to Mars again, and nuking a Giant Alien-Scout Head, after Heavy messes everything, he decides to kamikaze himself with the Nuke, the plan is a sucess, and all Alien-Scouts die. Some Days after the victory over the Alien-Scouts, a Mosquito-like Baseball got out of the crater from the Nuke, and it goes to Earth and infects a BLU Soldier that had his chest oppened by a Baby Alien-Scout, 2 weeks after the Baby Alien-Scout Appears, invades the house of the BLU Heavy's Brother, and attacks a Medic, Heavy quickly deals with the Tiny Alien-Scout, Later after Heavy seeing his friend face was infected by the Alien-Scout, He is forced to kill him, later after Heavy leaves the place, The Medic creates 2 Baby Alien-Scouts. In the possible Future, Shiny Cromed Alien-Scouts took over the world. Personality and Behaviour A Alien-Scout act in herds with others in any area they go, even coordenading attacks to take down anything, They are hostile to any single non Alien-Scout being that appears, even tries to take over any land they find, with anything they can, Young ones seem to be Parasite like things that go after any Non Alien-Scout to inffect and create another Alien-Scout. Power and Abilities Martian Dispenser: They have RED Dispensers from Mars that help them get some of their powers. Deadly Laser: With the Dispenser attached to their backs, they can shoot red lasers out of their mouths. These are strong enough to destroy M1 Abrams tanks and F-16 jets, and make cars explode. Flight: They can somewhat fly short distances by propelling with the Dispensers. Infection: They can infect other living beings to create more Alien-Scouts, similar to some bugs and the Xenomorphs. This was only shown by a Mosquito Baseball and by a Baby Alien-Scouts. The numbers variate to 1-3 per being. Herd Intellect: They all act like one during any circunstance and not going away from each other very often. Faults and Weaknesses They are mostly Glass Cannons, They have a considereably low durability, with them being easily taken down by Machine Guns, Explosives, Shotguns and even Physical Combat, Destroying the Alien-Scout Controller with a Nuke, killed all Alien-Scouts during their First Earth Invasion. And they being completely useless without the Dispensers. Trivia * The Alien-Scouts might be the Oldest Scout Freak ever, being even older than Scunt by almost 1 Year. * The Alien-Scout Infection might be a reference to the Alien Franchise. * Alien-Scouts are the first Freaks that aren't from Earth. Notable Videos HEAVY'S MISSION TO MARS HEAVY'S TIME MACHINE HEAVY'S MISSION TO MARS 2: Attack of the Alien-Scouts HEAVY'S HANGOVER (Collaboration) HEAVY'S INCREDIBLE TIME MACHINE (Gmod/SFM Collab) HEAVY'S MISSION TO MARS 3 (WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Scouts Category:Glass Cannons Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Monster species Category:Animals Category:Weaklings Category:Contagious Category:Territorial Category:RED Team